


Somewhere in the Forest

by sir_writesalot



Category: Super 4 (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_writesalot/pseuds/sir_writesalot
Summary: Rypan loses the Baron in the forest. The poor noble absolutely hates it.Quick one-shot. :)
Relationships: (Slight) Black Baron/Rypan
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere in the Forest

Rypan glanced around, eyes skimming over every bit of black and red in the forest. His master had disappeared for a good few minutes and he still had no idea where he was. What was worse was that everything was either green or brown, the green grass, leaves and ferns, and the brown logs, trees and dirt, so that meant the Baron was probably very far if he couldn't see him yet.

He sighed and called out for him again, hoping that he could hear him. Unfortunately, he wasn't treated to the melody of the Baron's voice, but instead the continuous sounds of birds singing and the gentle breeze making the trees sway.

So he continued on, wondering when the Baron had even gotten lost. The two had been out in the forest and while the Baron whined constantly about having to be out there, Rypan led in front. He had to admit, maybe it was stupid to not check behind him when he had finally stopped complaining, but he had thought that the man had finally come to terms with it.

After a few more minutes of walking around aimlessly, he heard a faint voice speak up,  
"... Is someone there?" It asked, making Rypan immediately pause, recognising it.

"My Lord? Where are you?" He scanned the area around him, but still couldn't see the familiar figure anywhere.

"Rypan! I'm over here!" The Baron called out, realising it was his knight. He almost gave a sigh of relief when he saw the man's head peer over the hole he had fallen into but didn't because he didn't want to show how scared he was. He had been alone in the middle of a forest for while, how else was he supposed to feel?

"It took you long enough!" He said sternly, "Where did you disappear off to?!"

"Forgive me, my lord." He bent down and extended a hand out towards the Baron. The man hesitated for a moment before taking it, being quickly lifted out of the hole. He, at first, kept his gaze on Rypan's eyes but he quickly looked down at the ground, not being able to keep his embarrassment. There was just something about his state and situation right now that made him unable to maintain a straight face.

To say he wasn't a mess was to say a lie. He had several twigs poking out of his messy and tangled hair, his clothes were all dirty and he had also torn the silk fabric of his sleeve, leaving him with a slightly bleeding cut on his arm.

"You say a thing about this and I'll have you thrown into the dungeons for the rest of your life, understood?" The Baron furrowed his brows, trying to seem angry but the blush on his face proving otherwise.

"Of course." The knight gave a smile, nodding. He then carefully lifted the Baron's arm up to examine the cut on it properly.

"W-What are you doing, you twit?" He panicked slightly.

"Only inspecting it, my lord. You're injured."

"It's no big deal, I'll be fine." He pulled his arm back.

"Well then you must be tired, let me carry you."

"No need for that either, idiot." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Rypan reached out and the Baron watched him with wide eyes, until he realised that the knight was only pulling a twig out of his hair. He grumbled and swatted the man's hand away and quickly neatened out his hair.

"Let's just go." The Baron spoke, turning on his heel and walking forward.

"Um... This way, master." Rypan gestured to the side.

"Of course, of course, I knew that." He waved his hand dismissively, turning once more to head in the direction that Rypan pointed to.

Forests were stupid.


End file.
